


Too Cold

by JayTyHeyBye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Crying, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Mild Gore, Shiro dies, This kinda sucks tbh I wrote it in 40 minutes, brought back to life, but he gets brought back it's chill, just cute, revival, there's blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTyHeyBye/pseuds/JayTyHeyBye
Summary: Clearing her throat, she straightened up, and made sure to speak as calmly as possible.“Shiro? Have you landed?”There was no answer. Everyone else had waited for him to answer, but there was nothing. Finally, she could hear faint static, and Allura finally noticed how her hands were shaking.





	

The mission had been going smoothly. Everything was going according to plan. Voltron had been formed, and as per usual, everything was falling into place.

Well, that was until Voltron got ripped apart.

Until everyone got thrown towards the surface of an unfamiliar planet.

From what Allura had heard through the intercom, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge were okay. It took what felt like years, but Keith eventually radioed in to say that he had crashed, but he was otherwise okay.

Allura felt panic settle in the bottom of her stomach. Maybe Shiro was still trying to land. 

Clearing her throat, she straightened up, and made sure to speak as calmly as possible.

“Shiro? Have you landed?”

There was no answer. Everyone else had waited for him to answer, but there was nothing. Finally, she could hear faint static, and Allura finally noticed how her hands were shaking. 

“Oh my god.” Lance’s tone shook her to her core. He sounded like he was in awe, but there was also a hint of fear in his voice. “We need backup on that one desert planet we passed. Shiro’s hurt.”

Allura was steering the castle in direction of the planet in seconds. She felt Coran’s hand on her shoulder, and she could faintly make out his asking if this was truly a good idea, but she ignored him. Shiro was hurt. They needed backup.

“Hunk, Pidge, Keith, go back up and continue fighting. Lance, go around the perimeter and see that there’s no one’s that are trying to attack from the ground.”

She could only watch as the Lions flew off, and when the castle came to a safe landing in the sand, Allura found herself sprinting to the exit ramp. She had to get there. She was sure Shiro was fine, most likely just unconscious, but she had to check for herself. She had to make sure he was alright. She could tell that Coran was right behind her almost the entire time.

When the mouth of the black lion opened for her, she slowed down her pace. Coran actually ended up bumping into her, and she glanced back at him.

“Sorry, Princess.”

Her legs felt like they could turn to slime any second, but she carried on. Slowly entering the mouth of the lion, she could smell blood the moment she was fully inside. Shiro wasn’t in his chair. He was on the ground behind it, like he had tried leaving his lion in order to get back to the castle. Back to help. He was laying face down, but Allura could still see the blood trickling down from the side of his head, and she knew his state before she had even reached him. 

Kneeling down beside him, Allura managed to flip Shiro onto his back. He was cold. Pale. The Princess placed her hand onto his chest, fighting back the tears that sprung to her eyes. She used to find comfort in feeling the soft rise and fall of his chest, but now there was nothing. Only deafening silence. There was no breaths to make his chest rise again.

She couldn’t help it. She let out a sob, and hung her head. Coran was beside her in an instant, a hand resting on her back, but it didn’t seem to help. Shiro was dead. Shiro was dead and there was nothing in the entire Universe that could help them now. 

A tiny sob echoed through the cockpit. Pidge. Shit. Allura realized her intercom must still be on. The other Paladins must have heard her. 

It was Lance that finally broke the silence.

“How...How’s he holding up, Princess?” His voice was wavering. He already knew. They all did, but no one would be the first to admit they knew their captain was laying dead in his ship.

Allura couldn’t find it in herself to answer. Squeezing her eyes shut, she let out another sob and leaned down so her head was resting upon the chest that never rose. She felt Coran’s hand move, and then heard shuffling as he stood.

“Princess...Look.”

Lifting her head and opening her eyes, she noticed that the hand on Shiro’s chest had begun to glow a faint blue. It was barely noticeable, but it was still there. Allura almost laughed at it all.

She quickly placed her other hand on his chest. Maybe this would work. It had to.

“Coran-”

“Just focus Allura. You’re alright. You can do this.” 

She closed her eyes. Took a slow breath. Adjusted her palms.

Suddenly, all she could think about was how desperately she wanted Shiro back. She had lost track of how often they would have sleepless nights together, sitting in the lounge, laughing at their own stupid jokes and comments. Other nights they would sit in silence. Recently, Shiro had suggested they dance. She had played music through old speakers that made the music quite muffled, but neither seemed to mind. Shiro had wrapped one arm around her waist, and held her hand with the other. They had danced for what felt like forever. Allura wished that moment had never ended. Her moments alone with Shiro, late at night, had always been her favorite. She couldn’t lose that. She couldn’t go another day without seeing his smile, or hearing his laugh. She refused.

“Hi.”

Her eyes opened faster than you could have believed. Shiro was now squinting, but was looking at Allura nonetheless.

Allura let out a thrilled laugh, tears now openly falling, but now for an entirely different reason. They had been tears of sadness and loss beforehand. She knew those all too well. These were tears of happiness. Excitement. Joy. Shiro was alive, and now, he was giving her a tired smile.

“What did I miss?”

Before she knew it, she was leaning down and kissing him quite firmly. He returned it, and it was only then that she could make out the other Paladins yelling through her earpiece. 

“...and we’re landing. We need to know what’s going on.” Keith. 

As they finally broke apart, Allura rested her forehead against Shiro’s. He was still grinning slightly, a smirk that would only be given to her.  
“You brought me back just to kiss me?”

“Maybe I did.”

“You could’ve kissed me anyway.”

“You were too cold.”

Not long after that, the other Paladins arrived. Allura and Coran had gotten Shiro to his feet, and he was being escorted back towards the castle, while his lion would be taken care of and brought back as well.

Shiro was okay.

Everything would be okay.


End file.
